Everything Ends
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: AU sequel to Fleeting Like Fireworks She lied and everything changed. Now two years later Kimiko and Raimundo have to face the consequences of Kimiko's decision as everything comes to what is will be a definitive end. Please read author’s note
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to what will be the last installment in my little unintentional AU storyline. This thing is just forty pages long and I typed the whole thing out in about forty eight hours (cries for impending carpal tunnel syndrome).

But enough about me! For those of you that are just joining up with this story I suggest that you read "Fleeting like Fireworks" at the very least. Reading all three stories that preceded this one ("Simple as Snowflakes", "Cupid Confusion", and "Fleeting like Fireworks") would be nice but not necessary. I left readers hanging as to Kimiko and Raimundo's fate at the end of fireworks and in this story I give it a definitive answer.

However I must post a warning for this story, it certainly gets darker than probably anything else I've written for this website. So here's your warning: there will be bad language, talk of sex, suicide, depression, and drug abuse. I've got this rated at 'T' because I don't think it warrants an 'M' rating but if I get complaints I'll change it. On that note there is an 'uncut' version of this on my deviant art account (once the story is done being posted here) for anyone who is interested. There is slight lime in that version but that's all that differs.

Alright, enough of this long author's note and on to the conclusion of what I've come to call the 'Mercer Universe' , enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck," Keiko hissed under her breath.

"Never a good thing to say," Jermaine said looking over at her. They were sitting at one of the dining halls on the NYU campus, grabbing breakfast together before each went their separate ways for class until they could meet again for dinner later in the day. Keiko had a newspaper unfolded out in front of her and apparently something had set her off.

"I can't freaking believe it," she said breathily as her eyes narrowed.

"Elaborate please," Jermaine pleaded.

"Look," Keiko said folding the paper back and showing it to Jermaine whose eyes widened at the small black and white picture position in the center of the an article in the Entertainment section.

"Is that," Jermaine asked taking the paper to inspect it better, "is that Kimiko?"

"Yeah," Keiko said bitterly. "What do you think the chances are that Raimundo never, ever sees this?"

"I don't know," Jermaine said as he scanned the article quickly. "How often does Raimundo read the entertainment section?"

"How should I know?" Keiko said glumly. "I know he looks her up, more often than he wants to admit, but ughh. What the hell?"

"I'm finding this a little hard to swallow," Jermaine said once he finished the article. "This just doesn't seem like Kimiko."

"Kimiko not coming back to finish school with us doesn't sound like Kimiko either but she managed to do that," Keiko bit back, hands clenching on the tabletop. "Maybe I need to skip my classes and go find Raimundo to make sure he's ok. He doesn't have class until eleven so I could get back to the apartment and intercept him."  
"He's going to find out eventually," Jermaine told her with a shake of his head. "You shouldn't skip classes to coddle him. He's done pretty well for the last two years."

"But, this is big," Keiko chewed her lip and then gave a definitive nod of her head. "Yeah, I'm going back. I'll call you about dinner," she said as she stood and pulled her bag with her.

"You sure?" Jermaine asked frowning.

"Yeah, Rai's going to need a friend," Keiko answered placing a quick peck on Jermaine's cheek as she walked by. "See you later." Jermaine watched her go a feeling bad about himself. He knew that he could trust Keiko, but that didn't keep him from being a little bit jealous that his girlfriend was living with another man. After the group graduated from Mercer Academy two year Raimundo and Keiko had almost immediately moved in together. With Kimiko never coming back to New York and Clay returning to Texas for college the two had come together, becoming close throughout senior year, companions in their longing for Kimiko. Because they'd only been going out for less than a year both Keiko and Jermaine had agreed it wasn't time for them to live together but now Jermaine was wishing Keiko would give some thought to living together. But he knew that would never happen because Keiko wouldn't want to leave Raimundo.

Rai never completely told everyone what had happened at Clay's ranch between the two the summer before their senior year but he told enough to give the idea. Kimiko's father wanted her to go to school in Japan and she wouldn't refuse him. He did say that he'd thought she might defy her father and return, if not to finish out high school than at least for college. But no one had been expecting the complete cut off they'd experienced from Kimiko. Phone calls and emails went unreturned, letters were sent back, and when Keiko had tried to visit her on a trip back to Tokyo she'd been turned away. No one had heard anything about Kimiko, save for a small clip in the news every so often, usually of Kimiko standing near her father at some event. But that was it.

And still Raimundo waited faithfully for her. It was both romantic and sad at the same time and although he'd never say it Jermaine had been starting to think that maybe it was time for him to move on. The article in the newspaper today seemed to be the final nail in the coffin. As soon as Raimundo read the headline he's have to admit it too. He glanced at the paper Keiko had left and frowned finding the whole thing hard to believe as well but it was staring straight back at him with a nice head shot of Kimiko and who Jermaine assumed was Toya Higuchi, son of the President of the American division of Tohomiko Electronics and was on the fast track to following in his father's footsteps though currently he was working as a lawyer in one of Stamford, Connecticut's most prestigious law firms. Toya was smiling gamely for the camera while Kimiko gave a polite smile, but anyone who knew Kimiko could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Keiko was right," Jermaine said to himself, "fuck."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rai!" Keiko called intercepting her roommate just as he was locking the apartment door behind him.

"Hey Keiko. What are you doing here? Don't you have class?" Rai asked looking at the girl with confusion.

"I decided to skip," Keiko waved it off and Rai frowned.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked. "You don't usually start skipping classes until like the third or fourth week. And we're only two weeks in now." Keiko just shrugged again.

"Whatever, you know I'm lazy like that. So do you want to skip with me? We can go see a movie or something," Keiko suggested.

"Alright, what's up with you?" Rai asked looking suspicious. "You're acting strange."

"Am not," Keiko pouted. "So come on! You in for a day of hooky?"

"I don't think it's called that in college," Rai laughed. "And no, I've got seminar today and I actually want to attend. But I'll be back probably around two. If you want we can catch a movie or something else then. Sound good?"

"But," Keiko protested.

"I'll see you later," Rai told her in a final tone as he moved past her towards the stairs and Keiko let him go, praying that he wouldn't see the paper.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm freaking out here Clay," Keiko said into the phone later in the night. It was nearing seven o'clock and there was no sign of Raimundo.

"He's a big boy Keiko," Clay told her, "he can take care of himself."

"I know that," Keiko lamented. "I'm just worried her heard the news and freaked out and hurt himself or something."

"Rai would never do anything like that," Clay disagreed, his focus wavering until he heard a bang in the background. "What was that?" he asked Keiko.

"Well it seems you were right about Raimundo," Keiko told him, "he didn't go out and hurt himself. He's just drunk off his ass."

"Rai? Raimundo Pedrosa?" Clay asked surprised. "He's only twenty!"  
"Well apparently that didn't stop him," Keiko sighed as she watched Jermaine deposit Raimundo on the couch. "I have to go. I'll call you back." She heard Clay say goodbye as she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up. "What happened to him?" Keiko asked coming over to the couch.

"One of the guys on the soccer team called me and said Rai was drinking himself stupid in that bar 'The Branch Office' right off of campus. Said he was worried about Rai getting caught and getting kicked off the team."

"So glad they're so concerned," Keiko said sarcastically. "Thanks for finding him Jermaine."

"No problem," Jermaine assured her with a kiss on the cheek. "But I have to get going to basketball practice. Are you going to be ok with him?"

"Should be," Keiko said looking down at Raimundo laying the couch and staring at the ceiling. Keiko and Jermaine moved toward the door and Keiko whispered, "Did he say anything on the way over?"

"Nothing really coherent," Jermaine shrugged. "Luckily he came without a struggle and didn't do anything on train. Just mutter incoherently the whole time."

"Anything about Kimiko?" Keiko asked almost scared for the answer.

"Like I said," Jermaine told her, "I could barely understand him. But he might have mentioned her more than once." Keiko winced slightly.

"So I guess he saw the article."

"Sure did!" Raimundo suddenly shouted from the couch. "Got the article right here," he called holding a crumpled piece of torn newspaper up so they could see. "I thought I'd frame it."

"You going to be ok with him?" Jermaine asked glancing at his watch.

"Fine," Keiko assured him, "now get going. I don't want you to be late."

"I'll come by later to check in," Jermaine promise and Keiko nodded after they exchanged a quick kiss. "I'll see you later," he told her again as she shut the door behind him. With a heavy sigh Keiko walked back over to her tiny living room and glance over the back of the couch at Raimundo.

"How about a big bottle of water and two aspirin?" Keiko suggested but Rai didn't immediately respond. He had his hand with the article pressed over his eyes and Keiko could tell he wasn't in a good way more emotionally than physically. "Rai?" Keiko questioned coming around and kneeling next to the couch.

"Engaged, she's fucking engaged."

"Rai," Keiko said helplessly.

"She said she loved me Keiko," Rai mumbled. "And I told her I'd wait. Why the hell didn't she wait?"

"Rai, I'm sure," Keiko started to say but Rai interrupted.

"Sure about what?" Rai practically barked.

"I'm so sorry Raimundo," Keiko told him truthfully and Rai dropped the paper so it tumbled to the floor.

"She doesn't look that happy in the picture," Rai observed. "She's doing that, 'smile politely for the camera' smile she does when she isn't really happy but is supposed to be."

"Raimundo can I do something for you? Anything?" Keiko asked.

"Take back the last two years and make it so that Kimiko comes back to Mercer, or at least talks to us," Rai asked. Keiko smiled sympathetically and took one of his hands into hers and squeezed it.

"I'll get started on that right away," she promised and Rai glanced at her and managed his own weak smile.

"Thanks Keiko," he said sincerely.

"So," Keiko started to ask as she sat on the coffee table that was next to the couch, "what happened to you?"

"Well I now understand why you were trying to keep me from leaving earlier," Rai answered sitting up slowly. "I made it to class and through class but then went to get a cup of coffee and there was a paper on the table and, as they say, the rest is history."

"I should have told you," Keiko told him with a sad smile.

"I just can't believe it," Rai said catching his head in his hands and propping his elbows on his knees.

"You know what you need," Keiko said standing up and Rai looked at her curiously. "You need Chinese food, it's a sure fire pick me up."

"I'm not that hungry," Rai lied.

"Well we need to get something in your stomach so you aren't feeling like crap later," Keiko insisted. "So you can suffer through my cooking or we can order in. You're choice."

"Chinese sounds good," Rai answered reluctantly after a minute.

"Good," Keiko nodded moving to the kitchen to find their take out menus. "And water, lots of water will be good for you right now."

"Nothing is good for me right now," Rai whispered to himself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You practically snuck out Kimiko," Toshiro lectured his daughter.

"They knew I was going," Kimiko argued back, "just because I left when they were gone doesn't mean I snuck out."

"Hiro nearly called the police," Toshiro said in a controlled voice, "he was worried you were kidnapped."

"Cause when people get kidnapped they pack and take their suitcases with them," Kimiko rolled her eyes though she knew her father couldn't see her.

"Kimiko," Toshiro said in a warning tone that Kimko didn't respond to. "I know I agreed to letting you live in the city," Toshiro went on, "but you know that I would feel better if you were living with the Higuchi's."

"That would be too much of a commute everyday," Kimiko said using the same old argument.

"That may be so," Toshiro told her, "but Toya offered to live with you, I don't understand why you turned that down."

"Please don't make me go through this again," Kimiko lamented. "I have to go," she lied, "we're here. I'll call you later." Kimiko hung up without waiting for a response and sighed heavily as she sunk into her seat.

"Everything ok ma'am?" her driver asked.

"Just family issues," Kimiko told him.

"I don't mean to pry but are you sure?"

"Nothing you can help with," Kimiko said softly. "But your concern is appreciated."

"Its just you're around the age that my daughter would be," the driver answered and Kimiko suddenly felt bad. By his tone Kimiko could tell that either his daughter was no longer with him or at least not in his life.

"It's just," Kimiko decided to take a chance and talk to the man, "my father and used to have a great relationship but after he got remarried, it's like he wasn't the father I always knew and loved."

"Cinderella syndrome?" The driver asked and Kimiko smiled genuinely.

"You could say that. I had to fight to be allowed to live by myself in the city and even then it's only because I'm on a tight leash."

"You're what nineteen? Twenty?" the man asked

"Just turned nineteen a little while ago," Kimiko answered.

"My name is Guan," the driver told her.

"Kimiko."

"You came from a very nice location back in Connecticut," Guan observed. "Not interested in living there?"

"No," Kimiko said looking out the window, "it's complicated."

"I understand," Guan told her as they navigated through evening traffic into the city.

"Have you ever had to do something, something that is life altering, that you didn't want to do?" Kimiko asked.

"Who hasn't?" Guan answered and Kimiko sighed.

"I just feel like what I'm facing is so," she trailed off unable to figure out the words.

"If you don't mind me asking does this have anything to do with your fiancé?" Guan asked and Kimiko perked up in interest.

"How do you know I'm engaged?" Kimiko asked slightly apprehensive.

"I noticed your ring earlier," Guan told her. "Are you moving into the city to live with your fiancé?"

"Actually the opposite," Kimiko laughed. "I'm taking a little space for myself."

"Good for you," Guan told her and Kimiko smiled again. "So are you living with friends or by yourself?"

"By myself," Kimiko told him, "I don't really have friends."

"I find that hard to believe," Guan said glancing back at her in the rearview mirror.

"I had some amazing friends," Kimiko admitted. "But I cut them out of my life. It wouldn't be fair to them to ask them to stay as my friends."  
"Sounds complicated."

"It is," Kimiko agreed.

"I'm sorry," Guan said out of the blue.

"For what?" Kimiko asked.

"For bringing up something that is obviously painful."

"It's ok," Kimiko assured and looked out the window again, "I've put it behind me."  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The sun was blinking in through her blinds and the world was coming to life when Kimiko finally opened her eyes. She'd slept solidly thanks to a healthy helping of sleep medication and an incredibly comfortable bed and 'cuddly' blankets. With a tiny sigh Kimiko pushed herself out of bed and moved toward her bathroom. Per her request the apartment had been outfitted with furniture and other amenities but it was still waiting for a bit of her own personal touch. She moved through the apartment as she brushed her teeth thinking it wasn't all that bad but it also seemed so empty.

'Maybe I do need a roommate,' Kimiko considered but dismissed it. She knew her father and her fiancé wouldn't like that and she'd specifically rented a one bedroom so as not to tempt her in moments of loneliness like this. Moving into the kitchen Kimiko switched on the coffee maker and looked in the cupboards, happy to see they were filled with the basics including a bag of her favorite Godiva coffee. Kimiko was so immersed in exploring her cabinets that when her phone went off she let out a tiny scream and her tooth brush fell from her mouth with a clatter on the floor. Swearing profusely Kimiko spat into the sink and rinsed her brush, letting the phone ring. She hadn't wanted a land line but apparently she was getting one.

'Another way to keep tabs on me?' Kimiko wondered as what she guessed was the answering machine beep.

"Hey sleepy head wake up," the voice of her finance Toya rang through the empty apartment. The overly sweet voice didn't fit him so Kimiko guessed there were others in the room and could hear him speaking. "Just wanted to remind you that I'm expecting to see you for dinner back in Stamford on Friday. Let me know if you want a ride or need help arranging a car service. Call me later love." Kimiko shook her head at the machine and wondered if maybe he might actually care for her. Looking at the clock Kimiko decided that she needed to do something with her day. Everything was all set up to start school on Monday, leaving her the remainder of this week to get herself acclimated to the city again and settle in.

Deciding to go to the grocery store first Kimiko slipped into the shower and tried not to slip into her memories. She hadn't spoken to anyone from Mercer Academy since her trip to Clay's ranch all those years ago. It seemed like forever but it had only been about two years. She tired so hard not to think on that time in the abandon lake house with Raimundo but when she was feeling her worst, pretending she was there again often eased her pain at least temporarily. And she would remember the wedding in Rio and how much fun that had been despite the looming decision she had to make, knowing in her heart of hearts that she really didn't have choice in the matter, but it had been nice to believe.

Shutting off the water Kimiko slipped out of the shower and into a bathrobe before searching in her bag and pulling out the multiple pill bottles to place in the cabinet above the sink, but not before selecting a few and swallowing them dry. She moved without anymore thoughts except to what to wear and then wrote out a list of when she'd need at the grocery store as she drank her coffee and munched on a piece of toast. She was living in an apartment just about a block away from Central Park, her father insisted she lived in a 'safe' area which for him obviously meant expensive and Kimiko didn't have a problem with that. If he was going to attempt to rule her life then she was going to make him, literally, pay for it.

But she wished so much that wasn't the case.

After walking around aimlessly looking for a grocery store Kimiko finally located a tiny neighborhood shop that looked like it would fulfill her needs. After a quick shop she stepped back out to the streets and nearly took out a box full of puppies that was near the door.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Kimiko shouted practically dropping all of her bags to make sure she hadn't done any permanent damage to the dogs.

"Its ok, they're fine," a middle aged woman with a heavy Hispanic accent assured Kimiko and gave her a smile. "You wouldn't be interest in one would you?" she dared to ask and Kimiko smiled sadly.

"I wish I could but I don't have time to house break a puppy right now," Kimiko apologized.

"I understand," the woman told her with a sad little tip of her head and turned to a young boy who'd run up to the box excitedly. Kimiko wished her luck and went on her way; knowing that the seed had been planted. After stowing her groceries Kimiko was back on the street looking for the closest animal shelter she could find. It took her the majority of the morning to find one but when finally did she found it hard to go in. This would be her first, of what she predicted would be many small stands against the man she was being forced to marry and her father who had changed so drastically.

"Toya probably hates dogs," Kimiko mused out loud to herself. She wasn't sure if that was true or not, after all she'd never asked, but she could guess enough. And most likely, if he did like dogs it probably would be the kind that you would never find in a city shelter.

"Good morning," a voice greeted Kimiko when she finally entered the tiny building. "What can I do for you?" the male volunteer behind the best asked looking too perky for such a depressing setting.

"Morning," Kimiko greeted as well, "I want to adopt a dog."

"That's wonderful!" the man almost squeal and Kimiko's 'gaydar' was set off. "What kind of dog are you looking for?"

"I'm thinking it will be one of those, 'I'll know when I see it', things."

"Well we've got some adorable puppies that were dropped off yesterday," the man told her.

"I'm actually looking for a full grown dog, or at least one that's house broke," Kimiko told him and the man smile grew.

"You'd be surprised how few people we get like that," he told her coming out from behind the desk, "everyone wants a little puppy."

"I like puppies but I'm looking for a dog. I'm living by myself and need a friend."

"By the size of the rock on your hand I'd say you at least have some sort of relationship," the man said and immediately look embarrassed as Kimiko covered the ring. "Of I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Its ok," Kimiko assured him. "It's just a little complicated."

"Ohh," was all the volunteer said as he fumbled with the keys into the back. Normally unless she was with Toya, her father, or some sort of social event Kimiko wore the ring on a chain around her neck to keep it close incase she did need to suddenly slip it on, but last night she had forgotten to take it off and it hadn't been on her mind that morning.

"If you don't mind," the volunteer said as the perused the kennels, "there's one dog in particular I want to show you."

"Ok," Kimiko agreed and she was lead toward the back.

"Here he is," her guide told her as they stopped at one of the caged kennels. Inside was a dog that looked like it was a mix of every bred imaginable but didn't look at anything at the same time. Its tail was long but bent at an odd angel, probably broken at some point in time but it didn't heal properly. One ear was raised, the other flopping lazily, partially covering one of its grey green eyes. When standing the dog's long, Shepard shaped head would probably reach her hip thanks to long thin legs that probably came from a grey hound. It had a long ridge backed body that was too thin for a dog its size. Its coat was a grayish brown dotted with lighter brown specks.

"Flea bitten," Kimiko murmured remembering riding horses of a similar shade in Central Park.

"Oh no, he doesn't have fleas," the volunteer insisted.

"No, it's just what I was calling its coloring."

"Ohhh."

"What's his story?" Kimiko asked. "Why did you want me to see him?"

"This guy is called Simon," the volunteer said, "and I'd love it if you adopted him. He's been here for too long, poor fella."

"How old is he? How's his health?" Kimiko asked still studying the dog who was staring unblinkingly at her. "Is he ok?" Kimiko asked.

"He's very shy. He's only about two, maybe three years old. Good health and a sweetie once he gets to know you."

"I sense a but," Kimiko told him.

"Like I said he's shy. He's been taken out a few times but never bonds with anyone because no on gives him the time. Also, I don't think he likes kids. He's more of a one person dog. A good friend and companion to the right home."

"He doesn't seem to have much of a personality," Kimiko said as the dog took a tentative step toward her and pressed his nose to the mesh between them and Kimiko offered her hand. The dog gave a tentative lick before hurrying away back to the back of the kennel.

"Oh my gosh! He really likes you!" the volunteer squealed and Simon gave a little whine.

"Can I ask why you're so eager for this?" Kimiko asked standing from where she'd stooped to see the dog.

"Well, he's schedule to be put down soon and I really don't want that to happen," he admitted nervously picking at his nails.

"That's awful," Kimiko said looking back at Simon who was now watching her with some curiosity in his grey eyes.

"That's, unfortunately, life." Kimiko chewed her lip nervously wondering if she should give into the sob story and take a chance on the dog. She'd wanted something immediately lovable, not a project. Finally she came to her decision.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the time Kimiko filled out all of the paperwork necessary for adopting a dog, even a nutcase like Simon, it was well after lunch so Kimiko bought a bag of bag of burger and fries from a stand near her apartment. She got a few looks on the street due to the fact that she nearly tripped more than a dozen times as Simon tried to hide between her legs as she walked. Her doorman also sent her a quizzical look as she struggled with her lunch, new dog, and the supplies he'd come with but when he offered to help he scared Simon so badly that Kimiko was worried he might pee on the spot.

"Alright Simon," Kimiko said when they actually made it to her apartment, "we're going to have some lunch and then head out to the nearest Petco and buy you some things. Does that sound like fun?" Simon tilted his head to the side. "Alright, it says here to get your weight up," Kimiko continued on reading the label of the sample food she'd been given at the shelter, "we need to feed you this super healthy dog food to you three times a day. Sounds good right?" Simon titled his head to the other side and Kimiko laughed a little. "You are kinda cute aren't you?" she asked and Simon's tail flopped once. "Ok," Kimiko said once she'd opened a can of dog food that didn't look appetizing in the least, "ready to give this a shot?" Simon just continued to shit there and watched carefully as Kimiko set food on a paper plate in front of him. As she waited for Simon to start eating Kimiko settled on a bar stool pulled up to a counter and started in on her own lunch. Simon looked back and forth from his food to the burger in Kimiko's and seemed to ask 'are you kidding me?'

"You're supposed to eat that super healthy dog food," Kimiko told him. Simon looked at her with a pitiful look. "Can you at least try it?" Kimiko pleaded and then realized what she was doing. "I'm talking to a dog and now I'm talking to myself." Kimiko looked over as Simon who watched her with interest and intensity. "I really am lonely," Kimiko said with a sigh, sounding depressed even to her. Simon gave another wag of the tail, this time with more enthusiasm. "Ok, ok," Kimiko said sinking off the chair with lunch in hand and sitting cross legged on the floor so she was level with Simon. "You want half?" she asked tearing the burger in two. Simon quickly moved over to her and took the offered burger, engulfing it in a few bites and then looking at her expectantly.

"What? You want fries too?" Kimiko asked as she ate her half. Simon gave a little wiggle as he shifted further. "I'm a light weight," Kimiko complained to herself and pulled a handful of fries out of the bag and laid them on the floor out in front of him. As the dog quickly ate up the French fries Kimiko couldn't but laugh and decide that this wasn't a total mistake.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So how is Raimundo doing?" Omi asked over the phone during a three way between himself, Keiko, and Clay.

"A wreck," Keiko sighed.

"Has he been up to anything?" Clay asked remembering his last call with Keiko had been cut off when Rai stumbled in drunk.

"He gets up, goes to class, and comes home and locks himself in his room. And he really hasn't gone anywhere since the start of the weekend. I basically have to force feed him. But I suppose he could be worse," Keiko admitted.

"I cannot believe that Kimiko would do such a thing," Omi said making a 'tsk' noise at the end of the sentence.

"I'm not sure it's really Kimiko's choice," Clay cut in. "Sounds to me like it might be more of a marriage of business than love or affection."

"But Kimiko would never let herself be sucked into a loveless marriage," Keiko argued, "even if it was for her dad or the business."

"We haven't known Kimiko for the past two years," Clay said glumly, "she could be an entirely different person."

"Kimiko never struck me as such a person who would change easily or at all," Omi said sounding confused.

"Sometimes outside forces can change a lot of things. She got a new stepmother right?" Clay explained.

"But still," Keiko trailed off.

"Kimiko and Raimundo loved each other very much," Omi said confidently, "I cannot imagine that either would go back on that."

"Raimundo certainly hasn't," Keiko agreed. "He hasn't lost hope at all he'd be with her again someday."

"It's been two years since we've heard hide or hair of Kimiko outside of a few mentions in news paper articles," Clay said still sounding glum. "And Kimiko has given no indication that she's still waiting for Raimundo."

"She waited for him since what? Fifth grade? I feel like she would wait a little longer," Keiko snapped at Clay.

"Hey now, I'm not saying she wouldn't, I'm just saying we don't know the full story with her," Clay said trying to defend himself.

"I agree with both of you," Omi interjected. "I believe that something more must be going on than meets the eye."

"You're right Omi," Clay agreed, "I just don't want Rai to be wallowing. He needs closure at some point in time." Keiko was silent. She couldn't argue with that but she felt alone with Raimundo on this. Of course she had Jermaine but he seemed to be at more of a loose than she did. He'd been pressing somewhat to have her move in with him but Keiko couldn't leave Raimundo, especially not now.

"It would be great if you guys could come here and help," Keiko said half serious.

"If I could you know I'd be there," Clay answered and Omi gave a similar answer. He was attending school in Washington so it was more plausible that he could come but probably less likely than Clay.

"Well, he'd probably appreciate hearing from you all at least," Keiko sighed. "Listen, I've got to go. Talk to you guys later, kay? Bye?" She heard the two boys say goodbye and then she hung up and sighed lying back on her bed. It was Sunday afternoon and a beautiful autumn afternoon and Keiko didn't want to be inside. Jermaine was gone, visiting relatives in Long Island and although she'd been invited Keiko had no desire to attend any sort of family get together. Besides, there was no way she could leave Raimundo as he was now.

"I need to get him out of the apartment," Keiko decided and stood up and quickly changed out of her sweats and into a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and pulled a hat on her head before going to knock on Raimundo's door. "Rai?" Keiko called as she knocked but got no response. "Raimundo Pedrosa answer this door!" Keiko tried to order. When he still didn't respond Keiko test the door and found it unlocked. "Ok, you better be decent," Keiko told him as she tentatively pushed open the door. Peaking in she was surprised to find the room still clean for the most part with Raimundo lying unshaven with rumpled clothes on top of his bed.

"What do you want Keiko?" he asked without looking up at her.

"First for you to take a shower, clean yourself up some, and then we're going out," Keiko told him as she pressed her fists into her hips.

"Not really feeling like it," Rai responded with a sigh.

"No isn't an option," Keiko said walking back out of the room and then returning with a full bottle of water and dumped half of the contents directly onto Raimundo who sat up sputtering.

"Keiko!" he yelled wiping off his face. "What the hell?"

"Shower, shave, now," Keiko commanded. "I refuse to believe that you are kind of person who just sits around and mopes. You've got two choices here. A, you can get over it and get on with your life or B, do something about it. Sitting in the dark isn't ok!" Keiko was seething after she said all of this and waited for Raimundo's response, bottle of water still in hand.

"Fine," Rai said moving toward the shower but not saying if he decided on a course of action.

'Well at least it's a start,' Keiko thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Alright Simon," Kimiko said standing in front of the dog who seemed to be more interesting in watching the television than her. After spending the past five days or so with the dog Kimiko was starting to wonder if she'd been had. True, the dog was shy, but certainly not timid when it came to her. He didn't seem to like the dog bed she'd bought for him, instead he liked to occupy the queen sized bed with Kimiko at night. He also wouldn't touch dog food unless it was mixed with some part of her dinner and she'd gotten into the habit of buying or making a hamburger for him at every meal. He also enjoyed being inside more than a normal dog probably should and Kimiko had taken to leaving the TV on for him the times she went out without him.

And she could have sworn that once he'd actually changed the channel.

"Alright Simon," Kimiko started again showing off a leather leash she'd bought for him. "Let's go for a walk. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Simon only glanced at her. "I'm not taking no for an answer here Simon," Kimiko told him firmly. She'd resigned herself to the fact, by the end of the second day with her new dog, that she couldn't help having conversations with him- and worst he always seemed answer in some way. "Please Simon?" Kimiko said trying to convince him instead of ordering him. Simon only gave a yawn from the couch. "All right, no more Ms. Nice guy," Kimiko said and turned off the TV and pulled Simon off the couch before clipping the lead to him. "It's just a walk," she told him as he gave her a pathetic look. "Most dogs love walks. We'll go over to Central Park and you can sniff things and lay in the sun and you'll even get so excited you'll chase a tennis ball."

Simon didn't seem convinced but followed Kimiko out of the apartment anyway. Kimiko hadn't done much over the past few days besides shop and hang out with her head case dog. It had been a fun couple of days but she was looking forward to starting at NYU on Monday.

"Going out for a walk?" the doorman asked when Kimiko and Simon walked out.

"Yea," Kimiko told him, "we're heading for Central Park."

"Have fun," he told her half heartedly but it didn't really bother Kimiko. It seemed Kimiko was not the most welcome of new tenants. Dogs weren't exactly allowed in the building but Kimiko, and her father's money had been insistent and Kimiko had won out in the end.

"I'm turning into a bad person I think," Kimiko told Simon as they walked. "I keep trying to make life difficult for my dad and Toya but I only seem to make trouble for other people who don't deserve it." Kimiko sighed heavily. "I don't like the person I'm becoming."

Simon made a whimpering noise as if understand her distress and Kimiko scratched the top of his head as they paused at a cross walk. While waiting for the light Kimiko tried to direct her mind to anywhere except for where it wanted to go. She'd realized on the plane ride from Tokyo that there was going to be no way to live in the city if she avoided all of the places she and Raimundo had memories. If that were the case then she'd be hold up in her apartment all day. This was however her first time in Central Park since she'd been back and it was becoming hard to blink back tears as she crossed the street and moved into the park.

The park was teeming with people enjoying what would certainly be one of the last truly nice days of fall. All too soon there would be a bite of cold in the air and people would scurry about from one building to another with their heads down and avoiding being out for longer than necessary. Kimiko glanced at Simon who was actually perking up and looking intrigued by the sights, sounds, and smells in the park.

"Now you're starting to act like a real dog!" Kimiko encouraged him as he took a sniff of the ground. Kimiko was so happy that she unconsciously slackened her grip on the leash which was her first mistake. The second mistake was assuming that Simon would even attempt to race off but he did, letting out the first bark she'd ever heard him give before tearing off in search of something. "Simon no! Stop!" Kimiko called immediately running after him. Kimiko was running in a full out sprint after her dog who was starting to become only a blur and sent a prayer to anyone who would listen that someone would manage to catch him. "Simon!" Kimiko called when she had to stop for lack of breath. "Simon! Come on!" She heard a bark and spun trying to locate the sound. "Simon!" she yelled again earning another bark and this time she was able to pinpoint the direction it had come from.

Coming around the curve of a path Kimiko caught sight of something white. With a smile she picked up her pace and rounded the last part of the turn and smiled at the sight of Simon who was dancing on the end of his leash as if not able to decide if he like the human holding onto him or not.

"Simon!" Kimiko said fighting off tears of happiness; she'd been worried for a moment that she'd actually lost the dog. Simon seemed to recognize her broke away from the man holding him to run to Kimiko, jumping up and planting two paws on her shoulder in greeting. "Stupid dog,' Kimiko said happily pushing the dog off of her, turning her attention to the man who'd caught her dog and could hold back the gasp that escaped her lips.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So here is the end of part one!! The second part will be out soon but let me know what you think of this one! In other words please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go, part two of three of this final chapter of my AU. Thanks to those who read it but especially thanks to my reviewers:  
**HeartbrokenSilhouette**

**prncssGrl1881**

**sugar.yay1239**

**HyperHarryPotterGoddesses**

**StormyDreamer**

So glad you guys like it. In answer to Emiko's comment about the shortness of the chapter, the whole story is just forty pages long, the first section was about thirteen pages and this one if about fourteen. I've gotten a few complaints on past one shots that they were too long for a one shot and should be divided up (kinda defeats the purpose of a one shot though doesn't it? Then it just turns into a short chapter story) So I'm taking a chance here and dividing it up into thirds but now I'm thinking two parts would have been better.

Anyway third part out on Sunday along with the "uncut" version being posted on my deviant art account. That's all, enjoy!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Chase? Chase Young?" Kimiko gasped unable to believe her eyes. There were literally millions of people in New York City and yet she'd somehow managed to run into him. "Holy crap," Kimiko whispered not sure how else to react. He hadn't changed a bit, expect maybe his face was now better defined and his hair a little longer and messier.

"Nice to see you Kimiko," Chase said with a satisfied sort of smirk. "And might I be the first to offer my congratulations on your engagement." Kimiko's eyes narrowed at his tone but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting her worked up.

"Thank you for catching Simon," she managed out stiffly and then turned to go.

"I always thought you and Pedrosa would end up getting married," Chase went on unwillingly making Kimiko stop at the mention of Raimundo. "But I guess you two weren't really meant to be," he shrugged. Kimiko remained silent as Simon pressed his nose into her hand, as if sensing her growing level of distress. "I heard you didn't even come back to Mercer for your senior year. Never thought you'd be like that Kimiko."

"What you talking about?" Kimiko asked playing dumb.

"That you'd roll over that easy," Chase told her and Kimiko immediately stiffened. "I've heard all about it," Chase went on. "About how you returned home and broke off contact with your boyfriend. They said that your father's new wife, your step mother has made your father do a complete three sixty and convinced him that you needed to be apart of the company's future. And to think they used to call your father a modern man by giving you as much freedom as he used to. Though I guess he is still a modern man of sorts since he's letting a woman rule his life."

"Stop talking about my father like that," Kimiko snapped still not turning to face him and wondering why she wasn't just walking away.

"I guess I had you judged wrong Kimiko," Chase said after her small outburst. "I never pegged you as the time to just give up everything you wanted for someone else."

"Some people would call that selfless," Kimiko observed.

"In some context," Chase agreed, "but in your case I call it spineless."

"Don't judge me," Kimiko hissed looking over her shoulder at him. There was silence and Kimiko still couldn't manage to make her body move.

"If you ever need anything, need to talk or something," Chase said sounding like he was moving away, "you can look me up. I'm still at NYU." When she was sure he was gone Kimiko sank to her knees and Simon immediately pressed his face into hers in an act of comfort and Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging his warm body to her.

"Thanks Simon," Kimiko said when her tears subsided. "Let's go home; I think we've both had enough of the park for one day."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Monday morning dawned for Kimiko with a fight with her father which was unfortunately staring to become the majority of their conversations

"Dad I am not having an escort go with me to school," Kimiko snapped into the phone. "Just whose idea was this anyways? Yours? Toya's?"

"You know we both only do what we do because we care," Toshiro told her.

"Yeah right," Kimiko scoffed.

"Watch that tone young lady," Toshiro warned. "I knew this move back to New York was a mistake."

"Moving back to Tokyo was a mistake," Kimiko muttered into the phone knowing her father heard her and was surprised when he didn't respond immediately.

"Are you really that object to the life I've planned for you?" Toshiro asked her in a soft voice full of genuine concern she hadn't heard in some time. Kimiko switched the phone to speaker and set it on the bathroom counter as she pulled various pills from different bottles.

"I can't really talk about this right now Dad," Kimiko said finally after she finished swallowing. "I have to get to class and stuff."

"I will call off the escort," Toshiro conceded.

"Thanks Dad," Kimiko said genuinely happy.

"We will talk, soon?" Toshiro asked.

"Sure Dad, I'll call you soon," she promised.

"Goodbye then Kimiko. Good luck on your first day," Toshrio told her before handing up. Kimiko followed suit and hung up as well and then proceeded to stare into the mirror.

"Why'd he have to pick now to get concerned?" Kimiko asked her reflection. "Its too late now, isn't it?" Her answer came in the form of a whine as Simon sat just on the edge of the tiny bathroom, it was the one room he refused to enter and Kimiko guessed it was because of the tile for some reason or another.

"So you promise not to tear up the house and pee everywhere right?" Kimiko asked and Simon gave her a guilty look as if sensing that she was leaving. "No guilt trips," Kimiko told him. "I cooked you a burger for breakfast and everything. And I'll be back by two at the latest. And I'm leaving the TV on for you, aren't I a good owner?" Simon didn't respond, just scratched at his ear with his back leg. "Ingrate," Kimiko muttered and looked at the clock. It was just eight thirty and that would give her plenty of time to get to class, find her way around, and meet early with the professors for her two classes that day to get the back work since she was starting the semester two weeks late.

"I'm going now," Kimiko said placing another burger in Simon's bowl, "so be good and think good thoughts so things go well." Simon yawned and settled on the couch in front of the television. "What a dog," Kimiko muttered as she walked out and locked the door behind her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Go and have breakfast with Jermaine," Rai was insisting around the same time that Kimiko was leaving her apartment.

"Oh I am," Keiko replied, "and you're coming with me."

"Didn't you prove yesterday that I can leave the apartment? Today I think I'd like to test that I can do it without you assistance," Rai replied pulling a bagel from the toaster.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you and considering I can't even pick you up, well, you get the idea," Keiko told him glaring at him from across the room. "Come and have breakfast with me and Jermaine," Keiko said again, "we're your friends so why are you so object to all of this?"

"Because I'd feel like I'd be intruding on you and Jermaine's time together," Rai explained.

"Fine, don't eat with us," Keiko pouted, "but you're at least leaving with me." Rai opened his mouth to argue but shut it and decided to humor her.

"Fine," he said giving in much to Keiko's delight and surprise. "Just let me grab my bag. It's back in my room."

"Sure thing!" Keiko grinned happily and Rai half returned her smile. He had yet to thank Keiko for all that she had done for him since he'd read about Kimiko's engagement. He wasn't sure what he would have done without Keiko there to 'gently' prod him back from the edge. And she'd been right to tell him that he only had two options. He already knew that no matter how much he wanted to, he didn't think there was anyway to get at Kimiko now. He had visions of flying to Tokyo and sneaking into her home and convincing her that she still loved him but it didn't seem to be possible. But, there was also no way that he could ever really move on from Kimiko. He'd made her a promise that he intended to keep. Kimiko had never promised him the same so he couldn't begrudge her moving on. So he planned on making it looked like he'd gone on, so not to worry his friends, but in his heart of hearts he would never move on from Kimiko.

As he shoved his last books into his backpack Raimundo paused as he moved to include his personal writing book. Often mistaken for some sort of diary, Raimundo kept the paperback sized notebook handy at all times incase he need to jot down anything in regards to his writing. But maybe more importantly is contained a picture of him and Kimiko from his sister's wedding, taken when both were unaware and on the dance floor, Kimiko in a long sweeping green sundress and Raimundo in his suit. It must have been a slow song because Kimiko was pressed against his body, head tucked under his chin, eyes closed and face turned toward the camera. Rai too had his eyes closed, resting his head on top of Kimiko's with one arm wrapped around his waist and other across her shoulder blades while Kimiko's arms wrapped snugly around his neck. He'd been planning on giving her a copy when she returned to New York, he'd been that certain that she's come back and when she hadn't he tucked the picture away for his eyes only. He debated now, on removing it from his writing journal and for a moment he almost did.

'No,' he decided tucking the picture back into its old place, 'this piece of her I get to keep.'

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Thank you very much for agreeing to meet with me Professor," Kimiko said resisting the urge to bow, remembering that she was back in America.

"It's no trouble Ms. Tohomiko," the stout older man sitting across from her assured. "I was able to look over your transcript before our meeting and I'm happy to say that I'm sure you will have no trouble catching up with the class."

"Thank you," Kimiko said with a nod. "I'll work hard to catch up."

"This is a copy of our syllabus, with all my contact information and office hours on the second page. The next page is all the reading and chapter review assignments for the semester as well as the reading assignments you've missed." Kimiko nodded as he spoke and she looked over the paperwork passed to her. "Would a week be a sufficient amount of time for you to complete the back work?" her professor asked.

"Yes, of course, plenty of time," Kimiko smiled as she put the papers carefully away in her bag.

"Will there be anything else then?" the professor asked.

"No, thank you for your time," Kimiko said politely as she stood. "I guess I'll see you in class and thanks again." The older man nodded and waved her off as his phone rang and Kimiko closed the door soundlessly behind her. The meeting had taken less time than she anticipated and she still had another half an hour until she met with her second professor of the day before heading to her first class. 'Might as well get some coffee and try to find my way to the next office,' Kimiko decided and moved out of the small office building she'd been in and back out onto the campus and almost immediately noticed a coffee cart on the corner. She'd just gotten her coffee when she thought she heard a familiar voice but when she looked she saw no one she recognized.

'Mind playing tricks on me,' Kimiko decided as she moved off in the direction of her next professor's office. Glancing at her watch Kimiko decided there was no need to rush and chose a bench to sit on and enjoy her coffee. 'I wonder how Simon's doing?' Kimiko thought and laughed at herself for caring so thoroughly about the dog already. Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket and after digging it out and checking the screen Kimiko groan. 'Bite the bullet and get it over with otherwise he'll keep calling.'

"Hello?" Kimiko answered as if she didn't know who it was.

"Good morning Kimiko," Toya's distracted voice filled her ears loudly.

"Oh, good morning Toya," Kimiko greeted neutrally.

"You didn't come to dinner on Friday," he said in an accusatory tone apparently forgetting that he'd chewed her out for it on Friday when she called to cancel.

"Yes, we talked on Friday about it," Kimiko said in a sweet voice. "Or don't you remember?" There was a moment of recollection as Toya collected himself.

"Yes, sorry about that, must have slipped my mind."

"Apparently I wasn't missing much if you can't even remember the dinner," Kimiko told him after taking a loud sip of her coffee.

"Where are you?" he asked changing topics. "It sounds noisy."

"New York City is generally noisy," Kimiko told him. "And I'm at NYU. I start classes today, surely you remember that at least?"  
"Kimiko you know I'm busy with things," he lamented and as if to prove his point the noise of shuffling papers filled Kimiko's ears. "Listen, why don't I come into the city, you can show me your new place and I can take you out for a start of school dinner. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it," Kimiko lied, "I don't want to take you away from your work. I know you're very busy." If he heard her sarcasm Toya didn't say anything about it.

"Sound like a plan, listen, call me when your classes are done for the day. Love yeah babe," Toya told her and then there was a click.

"Don't call me babe," Kimiko growled into her phone though she knew he couldn't hear her. Sighing she turned the phone off and put it back in her pocket as she stood, thinking she should make her way to her next meeting. She'd just looked up from arranging her bag the way she liked it across her shoulders when her breath caught in her throat as she saw three familiar figures move across the courtyard on the far side. She'd guessed that Jermiane would stay in the city for school, and bet that Keiko would also to stay close to her new boyfriend as well as family. But she'd been so sure that Raimundo would have gone back to Brazil that seeing him was such a shock to her system that she had to sit back down and remind herself to breathe.

'He was supposed to go back to Rio,' Kimiko's mind thought, 'I was so sure he wouldn't stay.' Either way Kimiko couldn't stand to be in that same spot any longer and keeping her head ducked down made her way to her next meeting where she barely heard a word of what her professor said, her mind instead going through various ways to avoid Raimundo now that she knew he was here.

'He'll probably be a lit major,' she decided as she sat in the empty class room that would soon be full for her first class. 'So just avoid any literature based courses and you should be fine.'

"Excuse me?" a voice brought her out of her own thoughts and Kimiko looked up at a blond leaning over her desk. "You're in my seat." Kimiko blinked dumbly back at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know they were assigned," Kimiko apologized but made no move to leave.

"They aren't but I always sit there," the girl told her snidely, "so move."

"Sorry, I'm good here," Kimiko smiled sweetly and the girl scowled.

"Listen you," the girl started to threaten but a third voice interrupted. A hauntingly familiar voice.

"Is there a problem here?" a male voice, somewhat deeper than when she'd last heard it asked.

"Raimundo!" the girl nearly squealed turning to face the new comer and Kimiko froze momentarily. The blonde turning had given Raimundo enough time to catch just a glimpse of Kimiko but that was enough for recognition. Their eyes locked and Kimiko felt sheer panic rise up in her system as he practically shoved the blonde aside to see her better.

"Ki," Rai barely managed out but Kimiko was already bolting out of the room, pack in hand as she nearly collided with more students entering the room "Kimiko wait!" she could hear Raimundo yell after her as he followed. Suddenly it was as if her body stopped listening to her and Kimiko came to a screeching halt and she turned to see him, Raimundo barely managing to stop before bowling her over. He stared as her, lost for words as she stared back, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Raimundo's eyes drank her in and couldn't help but fall to her left hand that was turned away so he couldn't see the ring. He'd often imagined what would happen when he and Kimiko finally saw one another again but none of the scenarios ever involved Kimiko running away, maybe to him but never away.

"Kimiko," he said still in disbelief that she was standing in front of him. He took a step toward her and Kimiko automatically took a step back. Rai frowned at this and stood still. He was about to say something to her but another person suddenly showed up behind Kimiko.

"Is there a problem here?" the professor asked looking on the two with concern and interest.

"No," Kimiko answered immediately.

"Well, then we best get to class. Shall we Ms. Tohomiko?" Kimiko nodded in agreement and slipped quickly past Raimundo, feeling his searching fingertips ignite fiery trails on her bare arms when he touched her. Trying to collect shaky breath Kimiko reentered the room to a lot of murmuring but just kept her head down and found an empty seat near the door for quick escape. Raimundo followed in after the professor and paused at Kimiko's desk like he was about to sit down with her but the professor broke in.

"Please take your seat Mr. Pedrosa so we may begin." Rai reluctantly obliged and sat in his seat toward the front, trying to discretely look back over his shoulder at Kimiko throughout the lesson. Kimiko meanwhile was trying to concentrate solely on the lesson had slipped a pill out of a bottle in her bag and took it with swig of water from the bottle she'd bought earlier but she didn't feel the desired effect as quickly as she wanted. She considered taking another one when the professor closed the lesson and Kimiko scrambled to quickly collect her things. Rai was caught in the traffic of those exiting the room and was considering hopping the desks to get out quicker when he noticed the blonde girl from earlier, who took every opportunity to flirt with him shamelessly, walk over toward Kimiko's desk and 'accidentally' knock the her folder onto the floor, spilling its contents everywhere. Kimiko didn't even attempt to pick them up, resigned to her fate, until the room cleared a bit more and she knew Raimundo would be waiting.

And sure enough when she went to stooped to pick up the papers Raimundo was there as well and handed a stack over to her.

"Here," he said lamely.

"Thanks," Kimiko managed to whisper as she accepted them standing up, keeping her eyes downcast and missing Raimundo's face light up.

"You aren't wearing a ring," Rai said very suddenly.

"Huh?" Kimiko asked looking up, generally confused.

"Does that mean you've broken off your engagement and that's why you're back in the States? Why didn't you call before we…could….have," he trialed off as Kimiko wordlessly pulled her necklace from beneath her clothes to show him the engagement ring that hung on its chain. Raimundo didn't say anything as he processed this and Kimiko stowed the necklace away again. "But that still," he sputtered out nonsensically. Kimiko didn't say anything but turned to leave and had nearly made it to the door when Raimundo grabbed her and spun her with such great force that she nearly toppled over. Falling into his chest Raimundo grabbed her up and kissed her hard and long on the mouth, ignoring the first few feeble protests she managed, only pulling away when he felt tears rolling down her cheek. He stopped kissing her and Kimiko pulled out of his grasp.

"I have to go," was all she said as she furiously rubbed at her eyes, not caring that she was rubbing mascara everywhere, "I have class."

"No, talk to me," Rai tried to protest but Kimiko shook her head soundly.

"I can't, I can't, I have a fiancé."

"That means you can't talk to me?" Rai spat out.

"Yes!" Kimiko yelled back at him surprising him. "I can't talk to you ever," Kimiko added softly before turning to leave again.

"This isn't over," Rai called after her and Kimiko stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Yes it is."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You weren't thinking good thoughts were you?" Kimiko accused of Simon as she walked back into her apartment later that day, certainly more composed but no less shaken. Simon gave a lazy sort yawn that said it wasn't his fault, he was a dog. "Maybe I do need to get some human friends," Kimiko told the dog who actually seemed to shake his head as he stretched his body after hopping down from the couch.

"So I saw somebody today," Kimiko told Simon who followed her into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She pulled out a chicken breast and divided between herself and Simon, thinking of a late lunch. "Someone I was hoping was gone, but I guess that was just wishful thinking." The dog just continued to stare at her and Kimiko handed over her share of chicken as well. "You must have the metabolism of six dogs and that's the only reason you stay thin," Kimiko practically growled. Though the dog had gained some weight in his short time with Kimiko he was still thin for his size but Kimiko wasn't very worried about it. Her mind went back to Raimundo as she wondered if Simon would like him and vice versa.

"I bet you'd like him," Kimiko sniffed as she fought down tears. Simon poked her with his nose as if sensing her tears. "I bet he'd like you too," Kimiko whispered as she slid down her cabinets toward the floor. "He still, it still feels so good when he kisses me," Kimiko whispered to the floor and Simon edged closer. "He should have moved on," Kimiko said looking up at Simon who was about level with her now, "why didn't he move on?"

'For the same reason you didn't move on,' a voice in her head told her and Kimiko bit back a sob. Simon moved even closer and Kimiko pulled him closer in a hug and she was so happy when he didn't pull away, knowing that she had at least this uncomplicated love in her life.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's back," Rai practically exclaimed when Keiko walked into the apartment nearly dropping the bag of groceries she was carrying.

"What?" Keiko as she asked when she recovered.

"Yeah what?" Jermaine asked following her in with his own brown bag.

"Kimiko! Kimiko's back in New York and going to NYU," Rai explained leaping off the couch where he'd been sitting, wound as tight as a coil.

"What?" both Keiko and Jermaine exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I saw her," Rai started to say but Jermaine cut him off.

"From a distance I bet a lot of girls look like Kimiko," Jermaine argued. "I bet Keiko looks like her from behind at some sort of distance."

"Compliment, insult, compliment, insult?" Keiko mused weighting the options.

"No!" Rai interrupted grabbing both their attentions again. "She was in my class! I talked to her, hell I kissed her!" Both stared at him with shocked disbelieving faces. "You think I'm crazy or something?" Raimundo asked.

"The thought did cross my mind, yes," Keiko told him.

"I'm not insane," Rai groaned out.

"Ok, ok," Jermaine said breaking in. "For the sake of peace we'll say that you did see Kimiko. What is she doing in New York? And why hasn't she called us or anything."

"I have no idea," Rai admitted, "but she pretty much freaked out when she saw me and said we couldn't see each other anymore. She wasn't wearing a ring though."

"She wasn't?" Keiko asked surprised.

"She had it on a necklace but she wasn't wearing it," Rai argued. "I tried to find out where she lives but the school couldn't give me any information because she doesn't live on campus." Rai looked at Jermaine and Keiko both of who were giving him odd looks. "You honestly don't believe me?" Rai asked surprised.

"It's not that," Keiko started to say but Raimundo cut her off.

"She's in New York!" Rai yelled. "And tomorrow I'll prove it!" With that said Raimundo turned and stormed off to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him for good measure before falling on his unmade bed, wondering how his friends couldn't believe him. "She's here," Raimundo said to the empty air, "but why?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Holy crap," Keiko whispered.

"See, I'm not insane," Rai told her.

"That remains to be seen," Keiko snapped back still unbelieving that she was seeing Kimiko walk so casually across the courtyard from where she and Raimundo stood, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked when Keiko stepped forward.

"To talk to her," Keiko told him.

"You can't," Raimundo insisted, "you'll scare her off."

"She's not a deer or something that'll run if we get too close," Kieko told him.

"But," Rai tried to protest. He hadn't yet decided how he would deal with what he'd dubbed as 'the Kimiko situation.' He knew what he wanted to do, simply grab her and kiss her senseless until she remembered that they were in love with each other, but he was guessing it wasn't that good of an idea. In the amount of time they'd interacted Raimundo had noticed many changes in Kimiko. She was certainly thinner, her eyes not nearly as bright, and she seemed so jumpy, jerky almost. Rai was worried about her and was thinking the best way to approached her would be carefully, slowly, gradually. "I think we should wait," Rai told Keikio.

"You wait," Keiko snapped, "but I want to talk to her." Rai let her go and watched from a distance as she approached Kimiko.

Keiko was nervous as she walked closer to Kimiko who had stopped to answer her phone and was talking into it with a distracted air.

"No Toya," Keiko overheard Kimiko saying into the phone. "I promise I'll be there on Friday ok? Ok, then. I have to go, I have class. Only call if you have time. Yeah, bye." Keiko listened to the one side of the conversation she heard and was slightly confused, she recognized the name Toya from the newspaper article she'd read but Kimiko didn't seem pleased to hear from him at all. 'I guess we were right about her not being happy about the engagement,' Keiko thought as she realized Kimiko was walking away.

"Kimiko," she called after and Kimiko immediately stopped and turned.

"Keiko?" she asked surprised and for a moment Keiko saw a flare of joy flash across her face before a more somber expression took over.

"Kimiko it is you," Keiko breathed. "It's so good to see you, I," Keiko tried to say but Kimiko cut her of.

"It's good to see you too Keiko but I have to get going," Kimiko explained. "I have class."

"I'll walk with you," Keiko offered. "I want to catch up."

"Maybe later," Kimiko said as she turned to walk off.

"But Kimiko," Keiko protested.

"I promise we'll talk later," Kimiko lied easily as she looked over her shoulder back at Keiko and noticed Raimundo waiting a few feet off. "I just really can't do this right now," Kimiko said turning away quickly.

"See," Rai told Keiko when he approached her again.

"What's wrong with her?" Keiko asked confused. "She seemed so different."

"I'm worried about her," Raimundo admitted. "If I could just make sure she's ok," he said sounding dejected.

"Don't worry," Keiko assured him with a friendly hug, "we'll figure something out."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Simon," Kimiko called as she walked back into her apartment.

"Who's Simon?" a voice asked and Kimiko bit back a scream. "Is he the dog? I hope he's the dog otherwise I'd be worried you were cheating on me."

"Toya," Kimiko said recovering from her initial shock. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't have a key to your apartment made for myself did you?" Toya asked with a sly sort of grin.

"Where is Simon?" Kimiko asked avoiding his grin and the fact that she was thoroughly disturbed by the fact that he had a key to what was supposed to be her sanctuary. Toya jerked his head to the corner where Simon sat looking as he did when Kimiko saw him at the shelter- a complete wreck.

"Where did you get that thing?" Toya asked her as Kimiko dropped her bag and moved to see if Simon was ok.

"This _thing_ is a dog and I adopted him from the shelter a few days ago," Kimiko told Toya without looking as him. Instead she was focused on drawing Simon out of the corner.

"If you wanted a dog I would have gotten you a dog, a real and proper dog" Toya told her coming closer to her and Simon immediately slinked away and Kimiko realized that she wasn't going to win this fight with her nervous dog at the moment. So instead she stood and suddenly realized that Toya was standing very near to her and as soon as she'd completely stood he placed an arm around her and kissed her neatly on the cheek. "I've missed you," he told her and Kimiko wondered how he could miss her since they'd barely spent time together even before she'd moved into New York City.

"Do you want some coffee?" Kimiko asked pulling away from him. "Or something else to drink?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm ok," Toya said following her. "You're place is kinda small," he observed.

"Its good for one person," Kimiko answered as she pulled out a can of soda from the refrigerator.

"What if you moved out?" Toya suggested and Kimiko spun around.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked popping the top of her soda. "I just moved in here."

"I'm saying let's get a nice place over looking Central Park that we can share," Toya said moving closer and leaning against the sink while Kimiko set her drink aside untouched.

"But I like it here," Kimiko said going to move out of the kitchen. "And you said you didn't want to live in the city."

"I'll get transferred to the city office and then we won't have to worry about a commute," Toya answered catching her arm as she passed.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Kimiko asked trying not to show her worry as she glanced at him.

"Like I said," Toya answered and pulled her toward him, pinning her against the half of a wall that divided the kitchen from the small dining room. "I missed you," he told her before kissing her on the lips and Kimiko wondered when he'd gotten so affectionate or, touchy.

"Toya," Kimiko protested when he pulled away after it became apparent that she was staying tight lipped for the moment. "What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm thinking we need to push up our wedding date," he told her as his hands began to caress her curves and Kimiko was too shocked to protest. "I know you wanted to graduate from college first but I don't see why we need to wait."  
"But Toya," Kimiko started to protest but he took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her soundly, invading her mouth. Kimiko tried to pull back but Toya had slipped to the back of her head, gripping her hair almost painfully as he angled her head as he liked it. His free hand continued to roam while one knee slipped between her legs. Toya finally pulled away from the kiss and Kimiko tried to shove him off.

"What are you doing?" she asked feeling angry, scared, and upset.

"I'm getting very anxious for our wedding night," he told her as his knee moved suggestively and Kimiko's eyes widened considerably wondering how Toya had gone from barely touching her all the way to this.

"What's gotten into to you?" Kimiko asked still trying to push him off with no success.

"Let's move in together," Toya insisted again.

"Toya, I don't want to, not now," she told him silently adding 'ideally never.'

"Your dad said you were having second thoughts," Toya told her and Kimiko's eyes widened again. "I thought I might assure you a bit that I'm all in this."

"You and my father are awfully chummy," Kimiko observed and Toya grinned at her.

"Well, you don't tell me anything," he said moving to kiss the side of her neck. "We need to change that."

"What is going on with you?" Kimiko asked finally managing to shove him off.

"What do you mean?" Toya asked.

"You've never acted like this before," Kimiko told him resisting the urge to rub at her lip or neck.

"Well don't you think it's about time I started?" Toya asked starting to sound angry. "Does it bother you?"

"It's just very sudden," Kimiko said hoping that wouldn't offend him. "I mean, when this all started out,"

"What do you mean all of this?" Toya interrupted.

"The engagement," Kimiko answered easily. "You and I both know its more about convenience than anything."

"How could you say that?" Toya asked his eyes narrowing.

"Don't lie Toya."

"You know I care about you, a lot," he added for good measure. "Maybe if you let me in at all than you'd know that." Kimiko looked away not wanting to admit that was probably true but Toya had never shown her any sort of genuine affection before now, at least none that she'd seen or noticed. He was suddenly up against her again. "You know it's hard for me to let out my feelings. Let me show you I care," he whispered as his lips, hands, and knee resumed their earlier actions. Kimiko managed to pull her head back this time since both of his hands were focused on exploring her body this time.

"Toya stop it," she order but he didn't seem interested in listening and when she moved to shove him off he caught her hands and brought them behind her back, holding them with one hand. "Toya," Kimiko said her fear rising a bit.

"Let me show you," Toya repeated as his free hand slipped under her shirt and Kimiko closed her eyes against the invasion but they snapped open almost immediately at the sound of Simon's bark and his jaws snapping shut mere inches from Toya's thigh. If Toya hadn;t jumped at the sound of the warning bark he probably would have been bit.

"What the hell!" Toya yelled jumping back immediately. "He tried to bite me! That dog is dangerous!"

"No," Kimiko said immediately dragging Simon, gently back. "He was just protecting me. That's what dogs are supposed to do."

"Why the hell was he going after me though?" Toya asked not moving from his spot pressed against the countertop.

"He must have thought you were attacking me," Kimiko ventured a guess trying to sooth the rattled dog. "Its ok," she whispered to the dog who was shaking from head to tail.

"I'll be ok once you put that dog away, preferably back to the wherever you got it," Toya told her and Kimiko didn't bother to tell him that she'd been talking to the dog.

"Let me put him in my bedroom," Kimiko told Toya though she really didn't want to. She wanted Toya to leave but she also wanted Simon to calm down who was only getting worse and Kimiko guessed it was Toya's presence. By the time she got Simon settled it seem Toya had collected himself as well.

"That dog is crazy," he told her as soon as Kimiko walked back in the room.

"He's just nervous around strangers," Kimiko said making excuses, "I'm sure he'll get used to you."

"Maybe," Toya said looking unconvinced. "But I still think it would be better to have a proper dog."

"I don't want to argue about this right now," Kimiko said shaking her head and folding her arms across her chest.

"Me either," Toya agreed. "Are you ok?"

"You just came on a little strong," Kimiko told him looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and moved near her again. "I'm just excited," he told her stroking her arm lightly and Kimiko couldn't help but compare the simple action to similar one Raimundo had done the day before and how different her reactions were. Rai's touch had set her skin on fire and Toya's made her shiver. "I really think you should give some thought to us living together," Toya said in a tone that made Kimiko think she couldn't argue about it, or worse it was already taken care of.

"Ok," Kimiko conceded

"I should get going," Toya went on when it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything else. "I need to get back to Stamford."

"Ok," Kimiko said dully.

"Bye then," he told her and then kissed her on the cheek. Kimiko watched him move toward the door and stopped to look back at her. "Kimiko, I do love you, and I hope that you could return at least some of that feeling one day," Toya told her shocking her thoroughly. It was the first time Toya had made such a confession to her and what was worst, she believed him. In some way, Toya did love her. Toya didn't wait for a response and walked out of the door and Kimiko finally moved after a moment to lock it behind him. She then immediately moved back to her bedroom and opened the door to find Simon lounging comfortable across her bed.

"I'm so cooking you a steak for dinner."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few days were stressful for Kimiko as she did her best to avoid Keiko and Jermaine who seemed determined to talk to her. Her phone was also ringing off the hook between her father and Toya. Toya was becoming adamant about finding a better place for them to share in the city but thankfully hadn't come to see her in person again. Her father told her that he wanted to have a talk with her but Kimiko kept putting that off, making increasingly lame excuses to avoid him. And then there was Raimundo who was the only one not trying to approach her but Kimiko could feel his eyes on her in class and caught him watching her sometimes in various parts of campus. There was always worry and concern in his eyes and Kimiko wonder how he could possibly know anything.

It was close to maddening.

The idea that he could still know her so well despite the fact that they hadn't communicated in years. Kimiko knew it wasn't that crazy because that had been friends for so long before they were in a relationship and he'd always been able to read her so well. It was just that she didn't want him to be concerned. She wanted him to go away and forget about her. Her fate was sealed. The way Toya was pushing it seemed that the wedding might even occur by the end of summer instead of after she graduated. Kimiko wished so badly that Raimundo would show up one day class with a girl hanging off his arms or some other sign that he'd finally let go of her.

But the idea of it was so unbelievably lonely it was physically painful.

"I'm thinking about transferring," Kimiko told her father one Friday night after she'd returned from what was becoming her weekly dinner with the Higuchi's at their home in Stamford.

"After you fought so hard to so to NYU?" her father asked disbelievingly.

"Its not turning out the way I thought it would and I'm not as happy in New York as I thought I would be," Kimiko explained. It wasn't a complete lie but Kimiko thought that was all her father needed to know.

"Toya has told me that he wants to move in with you," Toshiro told her.

"It's been discussed," Kimiko admitted.

"He also seems eager to move up the wedding date."

"That I am not as keen on," Kimiko told him. "If there was anyway that you would work it so that didn't happen I'd appreciate it."

"It is your wedding Kimiko," Toshiro told her, "that is your decision isn't it?" Kimiko swallowed hard and choose to make a bold move.

"I've never thought of it as my wedding," Kimiko told him. "Whatever was convenient for you."

"Kimiko," Toshiro said sounding concerned, "I never knew you felt that way." Kimiko nearly broke down in tears as he said that.

"I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed Dad," Kimiko told him. "Just forget I said that. But honestly, the wedding date doesn't matter to me. Whatever is better for you and the business."

"Kimiko," her father said sternly, "your feelings and happiness are more important then my business or anything else for that matter." Now Kimiko was crying.

"Why didn't you say all of this two years ago?" she asked tearfully into the phone.

"Kimiko why are you crying?" Toshiro asked.

"Its nothing," Kimiko lied, "I'm just over tired is all. And anyway what's done is done right? We can't turn back time now can we?"  
"Kimiko," Toshiro said urgently.

"I have to go Dad," Kimiko spoke over him. "I'll call you later. Bye."

"Kimiko wait," her father protested by Kimiko was already hanging up. Dropping the phone on the couch she'd been sitting on Kimiko stood quickly and hurried to the bathroom, Simon following swiftly on her heels. Urgently Kimiko pulled open her mirrored cabinet door and pulled out various prescription bottles, checking their labels before deciding on one and dumping a random number of pills into her hand. She was about to swallow them all when Simon suddenly barked frightening her enough to jump and drop the pills on the floor.

"Simon!" Kimiko yelled. "Don't scare me!" The dog cowered slightly but still moved timidly forward into the bathroom, a room he'd always adamantly avoided. Kimiko watched him move with a bit of wonder as he moved closer to her and sat at her feet whining pitifully. "Oh Simon," Kimiko practically sobbed as she sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around the dog. She stayed that way for many long minutes before finally releasing him and telling him softly, "its ok, I'm ok, you don't have to stay here." As soon as she finished saying that the dog scrambled out of the room but still stayed watching her from the doorway. Kimiko gave a wet sounding laugh as she scooped up the pills she dropped and put all but one back in the bottle. She took the one she left out along with a sleep aid and almost immediately felt the effects move through her body.

"Let's go to bed Simon," Kimiko suggested still slightly shaken. The dog wagged his tail weakly at her suggestion, apparently as exhausted by the night's activities as she was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despite taking sleep medication Kimiko hadn't slept well. Her mind was too full of different options and scenarios to ever fully come to rest. And after much tossing and turning she'd finally come to a conclusion. She believed what she told her father the night before; there was no going back now, no way to take back what had occurred over the past two years. She'd pushed her best friends and Raimundo away and moved onto, although unwillingly, a new life and one that she had to accept.

That's why she standing in front of Raimundo's apartment building trying to gain more courage. It was an overcast day with the bite of fall slowly starting to fill the air. Kimiko had woken up early and decided on what she needed to do but hadn't managed to leave her apartment until later in the afternoon. She'd gotten Raimundo's address after calling student information. Kimiko had asked to remain unlisted but luckily for her Raimundo's information was open to the public. After one more deep breath for courage Kimiko rang the buzzer to Raimundo's apartment and waited.

"Hello?" Raimundo's voice came over the call box.

"It's me Raimundo," Kimiko said, "its Kimiko. Can I come up?" Raimundo didn't immediately answer, instead after a pause there was more buzzing and Kimiko realized her unlocked the door for her. She hesitated momentarily before pulling the door open and walking inside.

Down the street Kimiko was watched by someone whose mouth hung open with shock. Finally she recovered and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Jermaine, its Keiko. I was wondering if I could stay over at your place tonight. I'll explain when I get there. Thanks."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thought I'd be cruel and leave you guys hanging as to what will happen when Kimiko and Raimundo talk face to face. Like I promised at the start the conclusion will be out on Sunday. So please, review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go, part three and the final installment of my AU story. I've had such a fun time writing all of this. But it is time to move on to other things. I need to finish "Into the Rush" and put out the sequel to "Ever the Same". There are also more one shots in the future as well as a collection of one shots that will premier soon.

Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed all of these stories. I do it all for you guys cause you seem to like them so much. Lots of love and enjoy it!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimiko waited outside of Raimundo's door hoping and praying that what she was about to do was the right thing in the end. Suddenly Raimundo appeared in the door, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and sweater that looked warm and comforting and Kimiko was suddenly jealous of the sweater which made no sense what so ever.

"Hey," was all the greeting Raimundo could manage. He was too focused on resisting the urge to pull her to him and hold her tightly forever.

"Hey," Kimiko managed to reply.

"Come on in," Rai said stepping away from the door. Kimiko shook her head lightly.

"It's better if I stay out here," Kimiko told him. "I'll only be a minute."

"Well I don't feel like talking in my doorway so," Rai trailed off and walked back into his apartment leaving Kimiko to follow him in reluctantly. Kimiko glanced around as she walked into the living room.

"Nice place," she commented.

"Keiko did most of the work with decorating and stuff. I just smiled and nodded a lot," Rai told her and Kimiko looked at him with a fair amount of surprise.

"You're living with Keiko?" she asked him confused.

"Yeah, after high school we both needed a place to live and Keiko wasn't ready to live with Jermaine yet but I think it's only a matter of time."

"So they are going out?" Kimiko asked.

"Since the summer before senior year," Rai told her. "Clay's in Texas and Omi's in DC," he went on answering the questions he was sure she was about to ask.

"They're all doing well?" Kimiko asked.

"Very well," Rai told her before asking, "do you want something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Kimiko assured him gently.

"This isn't like us Kimiko," Rai finally stopped with the pleasantries. They were standing about the width of the room, Kimiko still near the door and Raimundo leaning against the kitchen table. "Things have never been awkward with us. Even in our worst times we could always talk somehow."

"Then I'll make it short," Kimiko told him shortly. "I just came to ask that we both stop indulging any sort of fantasies we might still have about one another. I wasn't thinking that you still did but that kiss the other day made me think otherwise. And I just want to say that it's over. We're the past, I'm engaged to Toya and that's it."

"Why is that it?" Rai asked her immediately.

"Because I've made my decision. I made it two years ago."

"I find it hard to believe that you made the choice to stay in Japan and cut off your friends," Rai said narrowing his eyes.

"Actually it was," Kimiko said to him as she turned to look out the large window across the room. "Maybe not staying but cutting off contact. That was all my choice."

"Why?" Rai asked disbelievingly as he watched her moving over toward the window.

"Selfishness really," Kimiko admitted still looking over the scenery. "I thought it would be easier in the end."

"You're in pain," Rai told her and Kimiko gasped and turned to him. "I can tell." Kimiko didn't respond but Raimundo could see her blinking back tears as she turned back to look out the window.

"I just came to say sorry if I ever led you on or anything. From now on we're just casual acquaintances at best. I'm sorry if I'm being cruel or rude or anything but…" she trailed off unsure of what else to say. "Thanks for letting me come and talk to you. I'll let myself out."

"Kimiko, stay," Raimundo pleaded when Kimiko turned away from the window and back towards the door.

"Why?" Kimko asked not looking at him.

"You know why," Raimundo told her.

"That reason is a part of the past," Kimiko said firmly.

"If it's a part of the past then why do I still love you?"

"Stop it," Kimiko almost pleaded turning to look at him.

"Does it bother you?"

"If you still feel like that than I'm asking you to keep it to yourself," Kimiko told him with narrowed eyes.

"Is it really that simple?" Raimundo asked. "Just say it doesn't exist or it doesn't matter and that makes it so?"

"I'm marrying Toya," Kimiko told him fighting back tears, "so it has to work like that."

"Do you love him?" Raimundo asked her immediately.

"He cares for me, a lot," Kimiko told him.

"But do you love him?" Rai asked again more urgently.

"No," Kimiko barely managed to whisper as she stared at the carpet beneath her feet. Raimundo was suddenly in front of her and gently tilting her head up to look at him.

"Do you love me?" he asked and Kimiko closed her eyes but tears still managed to leak out.

"Yes," she stuttered out and that was all that Raimundo needed as his head dipped slightly and touched his lips lightly to hers. It was barely a kiss but the simple touch was most sensual thing Kimiko had felt in years. He pulled back and Kimiko couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips. Raimundo smiled and kiss her again, more firmly this time, coaxing her to respond. But suddenly Kimiko drew back.

"No, no, I can't do this," she said stepping back from him.

"Why?" Rai swallowed hard as he asked.

"I'm engaged," was the only protest Kimiko could manage to get out.

"But you love me," Rai argued.

"But I'm engaged to Toya, I can't go back on that," Kimiko said shaking her head.

"Yes you can," Raimundo insisted, "if you don't love him then call it off. Be with me. Be happy."

"But my father," Kimiko started to say but Raimundo interrupted loudly

"Kimiko! When was the last time you thought of yourself? Thought about what made you happy?"

"Rai, I'm the most selfish person I know," Kimiko said adamantly.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Kimiko," Rai stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands. "I waited. From the moment you flew back to Tokyo until now I've waited and loved you."

"No, you were supposed to move on, I was supposed to be cutting you off."

"It didn't work," Rai said pulling her closely to kiss her again. Kimiko caught his wrists with her hand and pulled his hands away from her face and pulled back.

"I decided before I came here that I was going to let you go," Kimiko told him still holding his hands. "Please don't make this harder than it already is."

"Is that what you really want?" Rai asked her, his eyes boring hard into her. "If that's really what you want than I'll do it Kimiko. I'll step out of your life but Kimiko," his look intensified if at all possible, "I'm still going to love you." Kimiko let out a whimper and dove into his chest.

"No, that's not fair!" she yelled into his sweater as her fist knocked against his shoulder in protest. "Move on, hate me, forget me."

"Never, never, never," Rai told her as he held her tight. He held her close until her cries subsided and she pulled back and looked up at him as he turned his head down to look at he. "I could never forget you," he promised again this time it was Kimiko who initiated the kiss that rapidly intensified until Rai was leading her back to his bedroom with and Kimiko following willingly the whole way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When she awoke it was to Raimundo dotting her face and neck with kisses. For a moment Kimiko was confused and was sure she was dreaming but then the night before came back to her and she smiled, eyes still closed, turning her face to catch his wandering lips with her own.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked just to make sure.

"If you are that's going to put a damper on my plans," Rai told her and Kimiko opened her eyes to find him already dressed.

"How long have you been awake?" Kimiko asked sitting up, making sure she pulled the bed sheet with her.

"Long enough to go out and get you breakfast," he said climbing off the bed and handed her a bathrobe. The truth way he'd barely slept, too consumed with watching her sleep. "Do you want to shower?" he asked as he watched her pull the robe on, drinking in every moment she was with him.

"Sure," Kimiko smiled at him.

"Right in there," he said pointing toward his attached bath.

"I think I'll go borrow some clothes from Keiko first," Kimiko decided.

"Well she never came home last night so I'm sure she won't object," Rai told her and Kimiko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that a regular occurrence?" Kimiko asked intrigued.

"Never once before."

"Should we be worried?" Kimiko wondered.

"No, I've got a feeling she's probably with Jermaine and decided to give us some space," Rai said not looking worried in the least as he sat back down on the bed, still watching her intently. "Though I'm not sure how she knew."

"Woman's intuition," Kimiko grinned and Raimundo pulled her to sit in his lap kissing her quickly on the lips before moving to kiss down her jaw line.

"You better be quick in that shower or I'll be tempted to join you," Rai warned causing Kimiko to shiver.

"Tempting," Kimiko told him, "but a shower and breakfast sounds too good to delay so you'd better let go."

"Don't wanna," Raimundo mumbled into her neck where his lips had wandered, his grip tightening.

"Rai," Kimiko giggled a protest. "I need a shower and food. Aren't you hungry too?"

"Starving," he told her as he pushed the robe out of his way and continued kissing downward. Kimiko laughed again but then wiggled out of his hold.

"I'll only be a few minutes," she told him.

"I'm holding you to that," he said in mock seriousness. "You really don't want me to have to come in after you." Kimiko believed him, figuring that she wouldn't be able to be productive at all today if that happened. Not that she really had anything to do and the idea of lying around with Raimundo all day was very appealing. After grabbing some clothes from Keiko's drawers Kimiko showered quickly and was toweling off her hair when she heard her phone ring. Looking at it she saw it was Toya and quickly hung it up before texting back that she was in the library and couldn't talk at the moment. He seemed to accept that and didn't call back. She also noticed that she had two waiting messages, one from her father and the other from Toya. She chose to ignore them and slipped the phone into her pocket before pulling a sweater from Raimundo's closet and slipping it on over the tank top she'd borrowed from Keiko.

"That looks good on you," Raimundo told her when she joined him in the kitchen.

"It's cuddly," Kimiko mumbled as she let him wrap her up in a hug before jerking back as she remembered something.

"What's wrong Kimiko?" Rai asked concerned.

"Simon! I forgot all about Simon! I have to get home!"

"What are you talking about?" Rai asked confused as he watched her scramble back to his room and collect her things.

"I didn't feed him and he probably has to go out so bad!" Kimiko mumbled as she went.

"I hope you're talking about a dog," Rai watched her and then seemed to catch on. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"I have to go take care of Simon," Kimiko said apologetically. "But I'll call you later or something. I'm sorry about breakfast," she said looking over the assortment of bagels, muffins, and fresh fruit he'd laid out on the counter.

"Hang on a sec," Rai told her as she moved to grab her coat, "let me pack this up and I'll go with you."

"Its ok Rai," Kimiko tried to argue but Rai was already moving to repack the breakfast.

"Its ok, I want to see your place, meet your dog, and be with you." He paused as he worked. "That's ok right? If you don't want me to come,"

"No!" Kimiko cut him off. "I want you to come. That would actually be great."

"Great," Raimundo repeated with a smile.

"But don't be offended if Simon doesn't like you. He doesn't seem to like men that much," Kimiko warned.

"I'll take my chances," Rai smiled back at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Apparently Kimiko had been wrong about Simon not liking men, he just didn't like Toya. From the moment Kimiko and Raimundo walked through the door Simon could have cared less about Kimiko and only seemed intent on trying his hardest to knock Raimundo over and lick his face.

"I've never seen him this, excited," Kimiko said as she watched Raimundo try to wrestle Simon away gently. They'd immediately walked a gratefully Simon and Kimiko fed him a hotdog and burger for breakfast to make up for not coming home the night before.

"Maybe it's the high protein diet you've got him on," Rai guessed. "Ever heard of dog food?"

"He doesn't like it," Kimiko shrugged. "Here," Kimiko said moving around the still hopping Simon, "let me try this." She turned on the TV and put it on the Discovery Channel, which seemed to be his favorite channel.

"Kimiko what are you doing?" Rai asked confused but quickly shut up when Simon immediately jumped away and climbed onto the couch, watching the television intently. "That is the strangest dog I've ever seen," Rai shook his head as he used a dishtowel to clean his face.

"He's a good boy though," Kimiko smiled as she watched the dog watch the TV.

"Where did you get him?" Rai asked.

"At the shelter. The guy who was working there practically shoved him on me. Apparently his time at the shelter was about to come to an end if you know what I mean." Rai grimaced and nodded.

"So come on," he encouraged unpacking the food he'd brought over. "Let's eat."

"Do you want some coffee?" Kimiko asked when she joined him in the kitchen.

"Sure," Rai nodded and watched Kimiko start to make the coffee. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he'd been deprived of her for two years and now he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dotting kisses on the back of her neck.

"Rai," Kimiko said surprised.

"I can't believe you're here," he told her.

"Raimundo," Kimiko said softly unsure of what else to do or say.

"Marry me," he pleaded and Kimiko stiffened. Rai didn't let that discourage him though, knowing he surprised her, and gave her a minute to process. "I'm not saying right now," he went on after a pause, "but someday." Kimiko turned in his arms and Rai released her, instead planting his hand on either side of her on the countertop.

"Raimundo," Kimiko whispered narrowing her eyes but Raimundo just continued to watch her with intent eyes. Kimiko couldn't take his stare and instead closed her eyes and buried her head against his shoulder. "I want to say yes," she told him as her hands gripped his shirt, "so badly."

"But?" Raimundo pressed wrapping one arm around her waist feeling only slight disheartened.

"But I have to somehow fix this whole mess with my father and Toya before I can feel ok saying yes to you."

"Say yes now," Raimundo encouraged her.

"But," Kimiko started to protest again but Raimundo cut her off.

"We'll figure this all out but in the meantime say yes. Say you'll marry me," Rai whispered into her ear.

"It's not fair to you," Kimiko practically moaned.

"What I want more than anything," Rai told her, "is for you to say yes." Kimiko was silent and so was Raimundo, waiting for her to react.

"Yes," Kimiko said suddenly surprising Raimundo.

"Yes?" Rai questioned disbelievingly and Kimiko pulled her face from his shoulder and nodded adamantly.

"Yes," she repeated and leaned up to kiss him, Raimundo meeting her eagerly. They would have continued on like that if Simon giving a bark from the edge of the kitchen hadn't startled them. Seeing he had their attention the mutt trotted into the kitchen and worked his way in between Kimiko and Raimundo, sitting on Kimiko's feet, glaring accusingly at Raimundo, apparently not as keen on him anymore.

"Jealous much?" Rai asked the dog. Kimiko laughed and scratched her dog on his head.

"And here I was worried that you liked Raimundo more than me," Kimiko told the dog who looked up at her and gave another whining bark.

"It's ok Simon," Rai said leaning over the dog to kiss Kimiko, "I don't mind a little competition."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few weeks passed by in unbelievable bliss and Kimiko couldn't recall a time that she'd been happier. Raimundo back in her life would have been enough but to be able to talk to Keiko, Jermaine, and the others again was icing on the cake. Raimundo had taken to being with Kimiko every moment possible, as if making up for lost time and as much as she was enjoying the attention it also had her a bit nervous. She had to sometime forcefully remind Raimundo that their relationship couldn't be public yet but that didn't deter him from dragging her into dark corners and kissing her senseless. She was still trying to figure out how to delicately let her father know she wanted to break the engagement with Toya. However, her father seemed to be a bit more sensitive, and more like how he'd used to be with her, as of late, ever since she'd broken down with him the night before she'd reconciled with Raimundo and now she was starting to think it might not be as hard to break it to him.

Toya on the other hand was acting as if he knew something was up, calling her incessantly and coming to the city to see her, increasingly unannounced. Raimundo seemed undisturbed by it and rejected her suggestion that maybe he should start spending the nights at his apartment.

"Only if you'll come with me," he'd told her straight faced. Raimundo had become very comfortable in her apartment and even Simon seemed to have begrudgingly accepted him as well, though they still fought each over for space on the bed and Kimiko's attention. On nights when they wanted more than just to be with one another Simon seemed to sense it and would sleep on the couch, with the TV on of course, and Raimundo agreed that he was a very strange dog. Those nights were starting to become more and more frequent since neither seemed able to keep their hands off one another once they were in the privacy of Kimiko's apartment. And every time Raimundo never ceased to leave her fully sated and was slowly filling in the emptiness she'd accumulated during their separation.

He'd bought her a ring only days after his impromptu proposal and had done the whole thing right, surprising her with a homemade dinner and dropping to one knee. Kimiko had been thoroughly touched by it all and had taken to wearing the ring on her left hand all the time instead of hiding it. That turned into what could have been a fatal mistake.

"Toya will you let me explain this to you?" Kimiko said sounding exhausted into the phone. She wasn't so much exhausted, finally sleeping without the aid of medication thanks to Raimundo sharing her bed, but she was loosing patients with the man on the phone and the man at the other end of the bed trying to gain her attention.

"Ok, explain," Toya said sounding tight lipped.

"You've near heard of a street ring before?" she asked him.

"A what?" Toya asked confused.

"It's a new trend, well not so much a trend as a necessity," Kimiko explained. "I, like other women, who receive such amazing engagement rings worry about them being stolen. So you wear a street ring so people still know you're engaged but it isn't as risky to be walking around the street. Does it make sense?"

"I guess so," Toya admitted reluctantly. "I should sue that magazine."

"Let's not give them the satisfaction or make this any bigger than we have to," Kimiko suggested. "All better now?" she asked after a second of silence.

"I'll be all better as soon as we can move in to a new place," Toya told her and Kimiko winced. "You don't have classes until the afternoon tomorrow right?" he asked.

"Not till one thirty," Kimiko told him.

"Good, then I want to take you to breakfast tomorrow morning and go look at a few apartments. Is that ok?" Toya asked and Kimiko froze.

"That sounds good," Kimiko finally said. "What time can I expect you?"

"Seven Thirty good?"

"Sure, see you then. Night."

"Night Kimiko, can't wait to see you tomorrow." Kimiko smiled sadly and hung up, falling back on the bed.

"I've got bad news," Kimiko told Raimundo rolling over on her stomach. Rai looked at her curiously from where he sat against the headboard.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kinda need you to go home," Kimiko said looking nervous.

"I'm kinda living here," he told her.

"Back to the apartment with your name on the lease than," Kimiko verified and propped herself on her elbows. "Toya's coming in the morning."

"So I'll leave before he comes," Rai shrugged. "What time is he coming in?"

"Early Rai and I'll feel better if you go home tonight."

"How early?"

"Seven thirty, maybe earlier knowing Toya," Kimiko told him. "So please head back to your apartment."

"What was this thing about the ring?" Rai asked his eyes landing on his ring on her left hand.

"Some tabloid printed a story about me wearing a ring that wasn't the one Toya gave me," Kimiko explained.

"Someone is watching you closely enough to notice that?" Rai asked surprised. "That's freaky."

"It doesn't happen often," Kimiko shrugged. "I was probably just in the right place at the right time for someone to recognize me and snap a picture."

"Is my ring a street ring?" Rai asked narrowing his eyes.

"Your ring," Kimiko told him sitting up, "is wonderful, beautiful, perfect, and just my style."

"Do you still wear his ring on that necklace?" Rai asked her. Kimiko looked at the nightstand where the ring and necklace sat.

"Only when I go out and just to be safe," Kimiko told him.

"I hate that," Rai said pouting somewhat and looking somewhat disgruntled.

"You're cute when you pout," Kimiko told, "and I'll take care of this all soon. I promise. I'm not being fair to you or Toya."

"You're awfully concerned about Toya in all of this," Rai observed.

"He isn't a bad guy," Kimiko told him, "and he does care about me. He also cares about his career the same amount though."

"Hmm," was all Raimundo responded with.

"Ahh, jealous?" Kimiko teased.

"Insanely," Raimundo told her deadpan.

"You're cute when you're jealous," Kimiko added and suddenly Raimundo had her pinned playfully to the bed.

"Cute enough to stay the night?" Rai asked and Kimiko smiled sadly back at him.

"Not that cute," Kimiko said and Raimundo dramatically groaned and grabbed at his heart. "Drama queen," Kimiko teased and pushed him lightly away as she sat up.

"So I guess I really have to go then?" Rai asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed reluctantly.

"Kay," Rai conceded. "Let me use the bathroom and I'll be out of here."

"Alright, I'll get your stuff together," Kimiko told him.

"Hopefully Keiko hasn't changed the locks on me," Rai joked as he closed the door to the bathroom behind him. Kimiko laughed, thinking it wasn't that far fetched. She'd just finished putting a few things into the gym bag Raimundo used to cart things back and forth between his apartment and hers when Rai called to her.

"Hey Kimiko?" Rai asked.

"Yeah Rai?" she asked looking up at the door that connected to her bathroom and her stomach clenched uncomfortably. Rai was staring at her looking perplexed and holding a few prescription bottles in his hands.

"What are all these?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," Kimiko said moving forward and snatching the bottles out of his hands. She moved into the bathroom and noticed that the vanity over the sink was open, showing off the array of orange bottles she had settled in there.

"Kimiko there have got to be like a dozen different types of pain killers and sleep aids there. Plus," he paused, "an anti depressant."

"Why were you looking through my things?" Kimiko snapped replacing the bottles and closing the cabinet with a clatter.

"I was looking for Advil and," he stopped when Kimiko pulled open a drawer and removed a bottle and shoved it at him.

"Here," she said as she walked past him into the bedroom and grabbed his bag and tossed it roughly at him.

"Kimiko, I'm just asking," Rai started to say but Kimiko cut him off.

"About what?" Kimiko snapped. "So I take an anti depressant? So what? A lot of people do."

"I'm not judging you on that Kimiko," Rai said levelly, "that's completely normal you're right. And you've been through a lot by yourself the past couple of years but Kimiko, all those pain killers and sleep meds. That can't be normal."

"Just go Rai," Kimiko told him looking away.

"Kimiko, half of those bottles are almost empty. And I have to admit I've notice you taking pills lately. I just thought they were aspirin or something but shit Kimiko, this isn't healthy!" Raimundo told her sternly.

"Oh? And when did you become a med student?" Kimiko asked sharply.

"Common sense Kimiko," Rai told her.

"I don't need to be lectured by you Raimundo or have to validate myself," Kimiko snapped. "I haven't spent the past few years living in New York with my friends and getting what I wanted."

"You think that's it Kimiko?" Rai asked her. "Cause I've been plenty unhappy multiple times. You're the one who left me without any sort of notice."

"You knew that might happen!" Kimiko yelled at him.

"Yeah I did, and it hurt like hell when it did happen," Rai yelled loosing his temper. "But at least I didn't start popping kills because of it."

"Get out," Kimiko hissed.

"Fine," Rai huffed and stormed past her. Kimiko didn't move an inch until she heard the door close behind him as he left the apartment. For half a beat she considered going after him but instead her eyes settled on the bathroom and her feet were moving without her consent. She stood, nearly shaking in front of the mirrored vanity before finally managing to open the cabinet and pulled out a bottle and dumped its contents on the countertop as she considered.

'He's not coming back,' Kimiko thought as realized that she was waiting for Raimundo to come back and stop her. A tear leaked out and Kimiko realized how often she's done that in the past two years. 'I hate crying,' she decided, 'and these always make the pain stop for at least a little while.' Her hand had closed around the majority of the tiny yellow pills and was raising them to her mouth when someone else's hand closed around that held the pills and another locked around her waist, locking her free arm to her side.

"No Kimiko, you don't need those," Rai said firmly in her ear.

"Yes I do," Kimiko argued and tried in vain to pull her hand free of his and get at the pills.

"No Kim, you're better than this. Stronger than this."

"No I'm not," Kimiko said suddenly realizing she was sobbing.

"I know you are," Rai assured her, "and until you remember that I'm not leaving. But Kimiko, you've got to try too."

"I don't think I can," Kimiko told him. "I just need a few, they always calm be down. Please."

"No, I know you can," Rai said confidently.

"But I need them," Kimiko said urgently, "it makes it stop hurting."

"You aren't alone anymore Kimiko," he told her. "You don't have to be in pain anymore and if you are I'll help you." Kimiko continued to cry and shake and struggle in his hold but Raimundo held tight until he felt her grip on the pills slacked some. When he felt that he released her hand and to his immense relief she dropped the pills. Rai watched the pills fall out of her hand and guessed that if she had managed to swallow all of the pills she held then she probably would have overdosed and that sent a cold chill down Raimundo's spine.

"I still want them," Kimiko told him, her voice literally shaking.

"I've got you, its ok," Rai promised her. Kimiko broke down at that and Rai turned her carefully and let her burrow against him, sobbing herself into exhaustion. When the crying started to subside Rai scooped her up and brought her back into the bedroom, managing to pull the covers down with some difficulty and settled her into the sheets.

"I'm sorry Rai, I'm so sorry," Kimiko was muttering apologizes as he did all of this.

"Its ok, you don't need to apologize," Rai tried to get her calm enough to sleep.

"Please don't leave," she whimpered.

"I won't. I'm staying," he told and as if to prove his point he got on top of the covers next to her and allowed Kimiko to settle herself as she wanted. She ended up lying across his chest and burying her face into his shoulder, continuing to tremble until Raimundo coaxed her into a fitful sleep. Raimundo never once closed his eyes, just watched and held her through the night and her restless sleep. The guilt was heavy in his chest that Kimiko had suffered so thoroughly, had been so lonely that she had started to abuse pain pills and sleep medications. What had happened if he hadn't come back in enough time? Would she really have taken that many? The thought was so frightening that Raimundo couldn't even begin to comprehend.

He hadn't even considered the morning until he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and who he assumed was Toya, calling out a greeting. Very carefully Raimundo removed himself from Kimiko and settled her back on the bed. Simon looked up when Raimundo moved but didn't leave Kimiko's side as Rai tried his best to move out of the room as silently as possible. He was just shutting the door to the bedroom when Toya came around the corner. Toya initially looked surprised and then conflicted, as if debating his course of action. Rai signaled him to be quiet and explained in a whisper that he was a friend of Kimiko's.

"Then what the hell are you doing in her bedroom," Toya hissed angrily and looked as if he might actually hit Raimudo.

"She had a rough night last night," Rai snapped quietly at Toya not making any attempt to hide the fact that he was sizing him up. Surprisingly Toya had about an inch on Raimundo but Raimundo definitely had more muscle than Toya did. Despite this Raimundo could tell that Toya could probably take care of himself in a fight. "She had a rough night," Raimundo repeated, "and I was helping her."

"What do you mean by that?" Toya snapped, his eyes shifting between Raimundo and Kimiko's door. Raimundo walked past and moved into Kimiko's kitchen, starting up a pot of coffee. "Who the hell are you?" Toya snapped and Raimundo didn't answer, trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. "Hey," Toya nearly yelled grabbing Rai's arm, "I'm talking to you." Raimundo quickly broke the hold Toya had on his arm and glared at him.

"So you're her fucking fiancé right?" Rai growled. "You wanna tell me how long she's been abusing pain meds?"

"What?" Toya asked disbelievingly and then his eyes hardened. "Be careful what you're accusing my fiancé of," Toya warned.

"Denial isn't a good thing right now," Raimundo said trying to keep his voice from rising too high. "She's just coming to terms with it now herself."

"Who the hell are you to being telling me these things?" Toya yelled not really acknowledging what Raimundo had said. "I think you need to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," Raimundo promised him with hard eyes and the two fell into an impromptu staring contest that was broken when Kimiko entered the room.

"Rai? What's going on?" she asked sleepily but seemed to come alive when she noticed Toya. "Toya what are you doing here?" she asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"I came to take you to breakfast and to look at apartments and I found this guy sneaking out of your room, claiming to be your friend," Toya said in a softer but still fierce voice, his eyes moving from Rai to Kimiko. He finally seemed to notice her disheveled state and her tear stained cheeks, eyes smeared with mascara. "Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asked hurriedly coming closer to her and Kimiko was obviously fighting hard to get some sort of bearings.

"I'm fine," she said pulling away when Toya tried to hold her. She instead moved to Raimundo, keeping her eyes turned down. "Rai's not a friend Toya," Kimiko told him not looking up; "he's my best friend. He has been for years. And he's been more than just a best friend for a long time as well." Raimundo took her hand for comfort and Kimiko smiled her thanks at him and turned to look back at Toya, her hand still in Raimundo's. "He's my boyfriend and as soon as I formally break off my engagement with you he'll be my fiancé."

The silence in the room was heavy as Toya stared dumbly at the two of them. After the shock set in his lips pulled into a tight line of anger and Kimiko prepared for the worst but two her surprise and relief he simply turned and stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door loudly behind him so soundly that a few pictures on the walls shook and Simon whined from in the bedroom. Both Raimundo and Kimiko stood still, staring at the door and wondering if Toya would come back through it. When it seemed that he wouldn't Kimiko turned her attention back to Raimundo.

"That wasn't nearly as hard or bad as I imagined it to be," she said with a heavy sigh and walked into his waiting arms. Raimundo didn't say any but agreed with her. "Last night," Kimiko said suddenly, "did I really almost…" she trailed off. Rai pulled her closer and sighed.

"Yeah you did," he told her as he pressed his cheek to her hair.

"It was just," Kimiko said in a broken voice, "I was so lonely, so upset at every little thing. The family doctor prescribed the antidepressant and it worked but it still hurt so much it was a physical pain and I never slept. So they gave me the pain killers and the sleep meds. I never thought I'd get dependant or anything like that but before I knew it was going through them so fast. The doctor wouldn't prescribe any more than the regular amount so I bought them with cash at a free clinic or over the internet. Oh my god, I've never said it out loud before. I sound so awful, I can't believe it."

"No Kimiko," Rai soothed her, "you aren't awful. You're human. These things happen to the best of us."

"I need help don't I?" Kimiko asked weakly.

"Yeah," Raimundo agreed softly. "But its ok, we'll get through this, I promise." Kimiko responded by pressing herself as close as possible against his chest and Raimundo's arms automatically tightened around her. Their peaceful moment was broken by Kimiko's apartment phone ringing. Both stared at the phone, knowing without a doubt that it was Kimiko's father.

"I have to answer this," Kimiko finally said after the fourth ring.

"I'm right here," Raimundo said squeezing her hand and Kimiko sent him a weak smile as she answered phone. The entire conversation took place in Japanese and lasted so long that Raimundo had to pull over a chair for Kimiko to sit in. He could hear Toshiro on the other end when his voice would raise and he heard his name quite a few times. But Raimundo just stood close to Kimiko and offered her encouraging smiles to Kimiko when she would glance his way. He also heard the mention of some of the names of drugs he'd found in Kimiko's bathroom and Kimiko looked close to tears more than once. Finally there was a break in conversation and Kimiko looked over at Raimundo.

"He wants to talk to you," she said nervously. Rai looked from her to the phone before moving forward and taking the phone from Kimiko.

"Hello Mr. Tohomiko," Rai said trying not to sound to stiff or nervous.

"Raimundo," came Toshiro's level voice, speaking English for Raimundo's benefit, before a moment of silence. "My daughter says you asked her to marry you. Is that true?"

"Yes sir," Raimundo responded confidently. "You'll have to excuse me from not asking your permission, I had the impression it wouldn't have mattered." Before Kimiko had gone back to Japan she'd unwillingly admitted that her father hadn't been very happy that Kimiko was planning her future with Raimundo involved. He and Toshiro had always had a good relationship and he'd been happy when he and Kimiko had started going out. But that had changed in a few short months, Kimiko blamed it on the new mindset her father had acquired thanks to his new wife, Kimiko's step mom.

"You asked an engaged woman to marry you?" Toshiro asked.

"I asked the woman I loved to marry me," Rai answered. "It might not have been under the best circumstances but that doesn't change my feelings for Kimiko."

"Toya cares for Kimiko."  
"I have no doubts," Raimundo immediately answered.

"And he would have provided a very fine life for her as well," Toshiro added.

"But at the sake of her heath and happiness," Raimundo answered, unsure if he

was just stating fact or posing a question to Toshiro as well.

"Could you provide such a life for her?" Toshiro asked, though there was a slight waver in his voice.

"Maybe not," Raimundo admitted, "but she would never be wanting and I would not, could not stop loving her."

"I never doubted your love for her Raimundo," Toshiro said quickly. "That has never been an issue."

"My social status seems to be the greatest issue," Raimundo observed and he saw Kimiko wince out of the corner of her eye. "Are you worried about Kimiko not having the life you want her to or the fact that I'm from a poor family in a still developing country?" Raimundo asked directly calling Toshiro out and Kimiko stared at him wide eyed.

"You frighten me Raimundo," Toshiro said after a little while.

"Pardon?" Rai asked confused.

"My daughter loves you so thoroughly," Toshiro said. "You and she are of the same spirit. I knew that Toya would tie her down in someway. It has been killing me these past few years to watch her begin to spiral. I had no idea, about her problem, maybe I suspected but I was in denial and I hoped that she would learn to love Toya as I could tell he was beginning to love her. Even though she was not the spirited Kimiko I knew and loved she still caught Toya's attention and I hoped that his affection for her would bring her back somehow. But when she told me she wanted to go back to New York I knew it was a lost cause and it would only be a matter of time before you two found each other and it seems you have. And in the short time that you've been back with one another you've already repaired more than I ever could accomplish. Do you know what that tells me?"

"No sir," Raimundo answered honestly but he had his hopes.

"I means that I've been a fool for a very long time and I hope that in time you and Kimiko can find it in your hearts to forgive me," Toshiro told him. "It means that, of course, I give you my blessing."

"Thank you sir," Raimundo said swallowing hard and suddenly becoming deliriously happy.

"Tell Kimiko that I will take of all things regarding Toya so she isn't to worry about that. Take care Raimundo, and take care of my little girl," Toshiro said and then hung up. Raimundo stared at the phone and then hung it up as well. Raimundo looked over at Kimiko who was staring at him, having only heard part of the conversation and realized that his shocked look could be taken either way.

"Rai?" she asked nervously.

"I guess the only thing to do now is decide when you want to get married," Rai finally spoke. Kimiko's eyes went wide and she couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face.

"He, he gave you his blessing, just like that?" Kimiko asked. She knew that the answered didn't really matter and she'd be marrying Raimundo either way but the idea of her father's blessing was very appealing.

"I guess no Tohomiko can resist my charms," Rai said cheekily and Kimiko responded by walking calmly over to him and punching him solidly in the shoulder and Rai gave a tiny groaned, mixed with a laugh. "Just like old times," he grinned as he pulled Kimiko closer and kissed her quickly on the mouth. "Well not entirely like the old times," he amended after pulling back.

"Yeah but change can be a good thing," Kimiko told him and suddenly Raimundo scooped her up and hurried with her to the bedroom, dropping her laughing onto the bed and ignoring Simon's whine of protest as he hopped out of the way. Rai practically dropped onto of her but caught himself and kissed her passionately and Kimiko returned his passion.

"Oh yeah, he agreed, "change is good." He kissed her again knowing that they still had a rough road a head of them but he had complete faith in Kimiko's ability to overcome all that may lay ahead. He knew he would be with her every step of the way and though although it may be hard that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun along the way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that my friends and readers, is the end. Phew. Wow, I'm glad I could come up with and ending like that. After posting the first chapter I considered a lot of changes in the story. One of them included Toya hitting Kimiko when she approached him in private about Raimundo, another variation of that was Toya just hitting Kimiko out of anger and that being what drove her back to Raimundo. But I really didn't want to make Toya a bad guy, because he isn't. He may have his values a bit screwed up but he really does care about Kimiko and even does lover her in his own way. Unfortunatly, obviously, Kimiko doesn't love him that way. Something else I considered was Raimundo and Toya physically fighting but I didn't really like that idea for some reason, maybe too cliché, I don't know. For about five minutes there was also a time when Kimiko did overdose and Raimundo found her and Kimiko ended up in the hospital but that got cut very quickly.

So please let me know what you guys think of this. It ends on a hopeful note and a happy one for the most part but there is a rough road ahead of Rai and Kimiko. I'd love for you guys to read and review!! And a reminder that there will be an 'uncut' limeish version of this chapter on my deviant art account, probably later tonight. Lots of love and thanks for reading everyone!!


End file.
